15 Maja 2010
TVP 1 06:10 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Monarch Cove - odc. 4 (Monarch Cove ep. 4); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 08:15 Chopin2010. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Ziarno ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Sir Goofcelot, odc. 55 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Ogród Advelita, odc. 22 (Abuelito’s garden); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 27 (1 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Kyle XY - odc. 13 (Kyle XY, ep. 13, This Is Life) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Gra Muzyka - odc. 5; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Supermodelki - odc. 6; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 9; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 14:10 Szansa na sukces (Raise Your Voice) 102'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Sean McNamara; wyk.:Hilary Duff, Oliver James, David Keith, Jana Davis; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Blondynka - odc. 8/13 - Noc szczurołapa - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1993; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Duch w dom - odc. 4/8 - Dobra inwestycja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - O zgubionym ogonie Kłapouchego, odc. 3 (Eeyores Tale of The Missing Tail); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Lotos; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Nadchodzi Polly (Along came Polly) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:John Hamburg; wyk.:Ben Stiller, Jennifer Aniston, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Debra Messing; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Męska rzecz... - Miłość, kłamstwa i krew - część 1 (Love Lies Bleeding, part 1) 68'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:David Drury; wyk.:Martin Kemp, Hugo Speer, Claire Goose, Elizabeth Berrington; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 4400 seria III - odc. 6 (The 4400 ser. III, ep. 6 Graduation Day); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 4400 seria III - odc. 7 (The 4400 ser. III, ep. 7 Home Front); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Niewinne ofiary - cz. 1 (Innocent Victims p. 1) 86'; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Gilbert Cates; wyk.:John Corbett, Hal Holbrook, Tom Irwin; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:25 Spróbujmy razem - Jarek Rola; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacperek odc.1/7 - Sam w domu; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Pieśń legionów polskich we Włoszech" (Józef Wybicki); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 745; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 429 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 430 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Apetyt na życie - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Apetyt na życie - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Quo vadis? - odc. 3/6 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Oaza wolności - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (3) gość: Grażyna Torbicka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1734; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1099 Pierwsze śniadanie po ślubie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (36); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Wynalazki doktora NakaMats (The inventions of dr Nakamats) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Kaspar Astrup Schröder; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wstęp Wolny! (15) Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (95); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Powiedz tak - (9); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Prolog: Hit Dekady - lata współczesne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Hit Dekady - (8); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Kochaj albo rzuć - txt str.777 116'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Władysław Hańcza, Wacław Kowalski, Anna Dymna, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Irena Karel, Duchyl Martin Smith, Maria Zbyszewska, Robert Lewandowski, Jan Pietrzak, Henryk Talar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Thunder Point (THUNDER POINT) 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (1996); reż.:George Mihalka; wyk.:Kyle MacLachlan, Pascale Bussieres, Chris Wiggins, Jean Leclerc, Cedric Smith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:11 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:58 Kawaleria powietrzna - Smutny żołnierz czyli pożegnanie z bronią; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - Siedem rolek pożądania; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 19:30 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 tv. nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Nieparzyści - odc. 7; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Nasza młodość, nasze Zrzeszenie... - cz. 2; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 02:35 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 03:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 03:03 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:28 Telekurier extra; STEREO 03:51 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kawaleria powietrzna - Smutny żołnierz czyli pożegnanie z bronią; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 tv. nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:31 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:07 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:31 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:11 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:51 Pogoda; STEREO 07:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:56 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:14 Poland Bike - Roweromania ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:23 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:46 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:58 Kawaleria powietrzna - Smutny żołnierz czyli pożegnanie z bronią; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - Siedem rolek pożądania; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda; STEREO 16:52 Wojenne dni Warszawy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:01 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:45 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:49 Pogoda; STEREO 17:50 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 17:56 Był taki dzień - 15 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:15 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:19 Pogoda; STEREO 18:22 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:40 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:53 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:07 Ratownicy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:26 Pogoda; STEREO 19:30 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 tv. nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Nieparzyści - odc. 7; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Nasza młodość, nasze Zrzeszenie... - cz. 2; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 02:35 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 03:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 03:03 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:28 Telekurier extra; STEREO 03:51 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kawaleria powietrzna - Smutny żołnierz czyli pożegnanie z bronią; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 tv. nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:31 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:07 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:31 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1232 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:20 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 9 8:00 Kosmaty snowboardzista 9:45 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 30 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 13 11:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 6 12:45 On i ona Odcinek: 6 13:45 Studio F1 14:00 Grand Prix Monako 15:00 Studio F1 15:15 Się kręci Odcinek: 165 15:45 Szogun Odcinek: 2 17:50 Wzór Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 20:00 Tylko nas dwoje Odcinek: 8 22:00 Giacobbe Fragomeni - Krzysztof Włodarczyk 0:00 Pyton II 2:00 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 446 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 501 4:55 TV market TVN 5:30 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Multikino Odcinek: 511 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinki: 1283 - 1286 Sezon: 8 12:40 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 10 13:40 Grzeszni i bogaci Odcinek: 2 14:10 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 15:50 Majka Odcinki: 89 - 93 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 1 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 9 21:00 Ja, ty i on 23:15 Mutant 1:20 Arkana magii 2:25 Telesklep 2:50 Ja, ty i on 4:45 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 4 TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1494; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1495; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1496; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1497; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1498; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (93) Kazik Staszewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dom na głowie - odc. 3 - Wizyta starego ramola; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Tramwajem nr 28" (32); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzika Polska - Dubeltowe misterium; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (73) - Łódź; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:15 Wielka gra - na bis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 403 Bolesne pożegnanie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Studio Polonia - Wiesław Dąbrowski - "Michał Urbaniak - Nowojorczyk z wyboru"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:00 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 2 Na własnych nogach (Dobra Ctvrt); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Afryka mojego dzieciństwa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 M jak miłość - odc. 729; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Nauka latania odc.3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:20 Czas honoru - odc. 22 Strzały na Pawiaku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kino Mistrzów - Danton (Danton) 129'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1983); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Gerard Depardieu, Wojciech Pszoniak, Bogusław Linda, Anne Alvaro, Emmanuelle Debever, Krzysztof Globisz, Tadeusz Huk, Marian Kociniak, Marek Kondrat, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (93) Kazik Staszewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Dzień jak co dzień - Zanim powstał sitcom; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 729; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Nauka latania odc.3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 22 Strzały na Pawiaku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 2 Na własnych nogach (Dobra Ctvrt); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kino Mistrzów - Danton (Danton) 129'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1983); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Gerard Depardieu, Wojciech Pszoniak, Bogusław Linda, Anne Alvaro, Emmanuelle Debever, Krzysztof Globisz, Tadeusz Huk, Marian Kociniak, Marek Kondrat, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:05 Gruby - odc. 2/7 Szkoła; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Gruby - odc. 3/7 Tajemnica biblioteki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Więcej niż fikcja - Wybraniec (Unmistaken child) 104'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2008); reż.:Nati Baratz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wielkie tańczenie - Eros i taniec (Dancing - Sex and social dance) 59'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1993); reż.:Geoff Dunlop; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Niebo i piekło (Tengoku to jigoku) 137'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Japonia (1963); reż.:Akira Kurosawa; wyk.:Toshiro Mifune, Takashi Shimura, Yoshio Tsuchiya, Yutaka Sada; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Czytelnia - odc. 138; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 31; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Krzysztof Penderecki 38'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO 16:00 Kino rosyjskie - Zwierciadło (Zierkalo) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1975); reż.:Andriej Tarkowski; wyk.:Margarita Terekowa, Ignat Daniltsew, Larisa Tarkowskaja, Ałła Demidowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Pies 32'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Ewa Szykulska, Jerzy Bogajewicz, Jan Himilsbach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Podróż sentymentalna; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Cesarskie cięcie 82'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Moszuk; wyk.:Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bożena Dykiel, Mariola Gładkowska, Wojciech Malajkat, Piotr Fronczewski, Dorota Kamińska i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Kwestionariusz Kultury - Piotr Cieplak; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Więcej niż fikcja - Gwiazdy przy torach (Estrellas de la linea/The Railroad All - Stars) 60'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2006); reż.:Chema Rodriguez; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Jazz-Club Kultura - Polski Jazz w TVP Kultura - Zbigniew Wegehaupt; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 23:35 Idioci (Idioterne) 109'; film fabularny kraj prod.Dania, Francja, Holandia, Szwecja, Włochy (1998); reż.:Lars von Trier; wyk.:Bodil Jorgensen, Anne Louise Hassing, Troels Lyby, Nikolaj Lie Kaas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Kino nocne - Prosty plan (A Simple Plan) 116'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); reż.:Sam Raimi; wyk.:Billy Bob Thornton, Bill Paxton, Bridget Fonda; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Wojna polsko - bolszewicka 1920 rok; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Historia i film - Historia i film - Gry uliczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Historia i film - Gry uliczne; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs, Justyna Kulczycka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Historia i film - Historia i film - Gry uliczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Spadł, umarł, utonął; program dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Morawski, Krzysztof Krauze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Zaproszenie - "Historyłki warszawskie"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Historia kołem się toczy - Mikrus niespełnione marzenie - pewnego miasta; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Przeprowadzki - odc. 9/10 - Sejf 1 - go Pułku Szwoleżerów; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Aleksander Wielki; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Artur Janicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Tajne nieznane zapomniane - W cieniu Zorzy II; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Tajne nieznane zapomniane - Inka; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Tajne nieznane zapomniane - Z Kresów na Pomorze - Żelazny żołnierz Łupaszki; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Biegł ku wolności; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Lekcja historii po kaszubsku; film dokumentalny; reż.: Krzysztof Kalukin, Barbara Balińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Bohater z Monte Casino; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Marcel Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Jak to się robi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcel Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Armia Polska we Francji; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Dekalog - Pięć; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Mirosław Baka, Krzysztof Globisz, Jan Tesarz, Artur Barciś, Krystyna Janda, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Maciej Szary, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Piąte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Historia kołem się toczy - Polski fiat: czyli próba bicia rekordu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Mussolini i ja - odc. 3 (Mussolini and I); serial kraj prod.Włochy (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Pojedynek gigantów; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zaproszenie - "Historyłki warszawskie"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 08:05 Droga do RPA - odc. 8 - Kamerun, Szwajcaria; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Mille Miglia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Z archiwum TVP - Polskie sztafety; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - 1/2 F - Trefl Sopot - Prokom Gdynia (3 B); STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Złote transmisje - MŚ w p. n. 1990 - 1/4 finału: Anglia - Kamerun; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Złote transmisje - MŚ w p. n. 1990 - 1/4 finału: Anglia - Kamerun; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Międzynarodowe Mistrzostwa Polski w Baloniarstwie Górskim; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Ze sportowego archiwum - Mike Tyson; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 I Liga piłki nożnej - Pogoń Szczecin - Górnik Zabrze; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Droga do RPA - odc. 8 - Kamerun, Szwajcaria; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Copa Libertadores - 1/4 F - Internacional-Estudiantes; STEREO, 16:9 19:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - 1/2 F - Polpharma Starogard Gdański - Anwil Włocławek (4 A); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Jak przychodzi zbawienie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (7); STEREO, 16:9 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - 1/2 F - Polpharma Starogard Gdański - Anwil Włocławek (4 A); STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy odc.2 - Na sposoby są sposoby; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 4/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Mistrz kina ogląda... - Andrzej Wajda ogląda "Popiół i diament"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Ranczo odc.33 - Sprawca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Kabarety - Kabaret Elita (Pan Tadeusz); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Azja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 KFPP Opole - 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Debiuty; STEREO 12:30 Chopin2010. pl - odc. 19; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata Pruszków 2009 dz.V; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Nowa - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Apetyt na życie - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 dz. III cz. 1; STEREO 17:20 Zagadki tamtych lat - Dlaczego w PRL brakowało cukru?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Kabarety - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru (nurkowanie); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Duch w dom - odc. 4/8 - Dobra inwestycja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 A to Polska właśnie - Nie musisz jechać na Mazury-powiat Piaseczyński; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 1/4 - Nabór (odc. 1/4 - Nabór); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (78) - Słoń domowy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Bocznica; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 KFPP Opole - 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Debiuty; STEREO 21:50 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Pitbull - odc. 29; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Zakończenie dnia